


find a corner somewhere

by Tassos



Series: making time in Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: Male Hawke and Isabela banging in the Hanged Man. PWP





	find a corner somewhere

When Hawke stalked up to the side of the bar Isabela was coming to think of as hers, she raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. 

"You're usually off home by now," she said, accepting her drink from Corff and turning so her back was to the bar so she could lounge comfortably. Her elbow brushed the little finger of Hawke's hand where he leaned against it in one long lean line. Isabela would be lying if she said it wasn't deliberate. Her blood was still up from fighting Coterie thugs on their way back from liberating Martin's cargo, and she was damned if she wasn't going to tempt him at every given opportunity. She'd wanted those hands on her since they'd met.

She watched him toss a couple coppers on the bar, then raise his eyebrows right back at her, a challenge if she ever saw one.

"You said stop by for a drink with you sometime," he said. "Unless you'd rather I go…"

"No, no." Isabela tossed her hair over her shoulder, a smile creeping across her face. "I'd never turn you away," she said, letting her voice drop, and her eyes with it, trailing from his strong shoulders to his deliciously narrow hips under all that leather. 

Hawke wasn't hard on the eyes at all. It'd been the first thing she noticed about him. And her desire had coiled even tighter the first time she'd seen him fight -- fast and ruthless, he put down his enemies decisively and with an intensity that made her thoughts wander to how else he channeled his aggression.

Hawke was smirking at her when her eyes finally returned to his face, his own eyes drifting to her bust, and Isabela felt her skin hum under his gaze, her muscles taut from keeping herself from shivering. She shifted on her feet, letting the knee of the leg her weight wasn't on fall open, ever so slightly. Hawke's eyes caught on the movement.

"Good." Hawke swallowed, his voice not quite as smooth as it usually was. "I'd hate to have to find another place to drink." 

His eyes returned to hers, and _there_ was that bright intensity, the barely banked smolder in his gaze strong enough to make Isabela's blood pound and a warm tingle crackle like lightening through her center. Her inner muscles clenched in anticipation.

Corff set down Hawke's tankard, giving Isabela the side-eye as he did. Ignoring him, she licked her lips. 

Hawke's own lips quirked when he saw, and he didn't disappoint when he tossed back his ale and showed off the column of his throat. Isabela licked her lips again, grinning when Hawke put his tankard down.

"See something you like?" he asked.

Isabela didn't bother to hide her eye roll at such a cheesy line. "You done here?" she asked back.

Hawke made a show of looking into his tankard, the bastard, which prompted Isabela to smack his arm. The firm muscle of his bicep felt good under her palm, and she twisted her fingers into his sleeve and leaned into him. She was fairly certain it wasn't her imagination when his breath caught. She leaned into his side for balance and slid onto her tiptoes to put her mouth right by his ear.

"Because if not I'll find someone else to ride." She slid out of his space as quickly as she'd moved into it, slammed back the rest of her ale, and sauntered off toward the rooms in back. She heard his footsteps follow.

She barely made it into her room before Hawke was spinning her around and crowding her against the wall. Her hindbrain took a moment to decide to skip turning the tables on him, but then his mouth was on hers and she didn't want that going anywhere. Hawke could kiss. His lips were chapped but soft, and when his tongue darted out, Isabela opened for him and met him hungrily. Her arms curled around his neck, one leg slid up the outside of his thigh to his hip, the wood of the wall pressed against her shoulders as she canted her hips to press against his deliciously hard length.

Hawke's hands moved from the perch on her hips up her sides. His thumbs slid under the curve of her breasts, tantalizingly close to where she wanted them as he kissed and kissed and kissed her. Isabela was gasping by the time they broke apart, chest heaving as she grinned at him. Hawke's answering grin was positively wicked.

Isabela swiveled her hips, pressing herself against him, until his grin turned into a gasp, his head falling forward onto her shoulder as he pressed himself back. Isabela tingled from her scalp to her toes, it felt so good. She wanted more, oh, she wanted.

Capturing his lips again, she dropped one of her hands to his belt, tugging at the strap and buckle till it loosened. Hawke wasn't so addled he didn't follow her lead. His hands roamed up and in, tugging at the laces that held Isabela's bosom until he could slide a hand inside her loosened tunic and cup her breast skin to skin. Isabela threw her head back against the wall with a thump when his thumb brushed over her taut nipple, and she bucked when he lowered his mouth to swirl his tongue over the tip. Hawke's whiskers sent shivers through her as they scraped over sensitive skin. 

Isabela reveled in the feel of his body pressed against her, trapping her against the wall. The heat of his mouth, the softness of his tongue teasing her until her whole body felt as tightly strung as a lute. Her inner muscles clenched, desperate, and she recovered her senses enough to finish fumbling at his belt.

His pants loosened, she slipped a hand inside and felt the velvety skin of his hard prick. Hawke groaned from deep in his chest at her touch, a rough primal sound that had Isabela rubbing her thighs together with want. His teeth scraped her nipple and her back arched again, wanting him closer. Her free hand found his rear and pressed him against her, and soon they were both panting.

Hawke released her nipple long enough to find her mouth again, letting his hand drop down to help her free his cock from his trousers. Once free, Isabela kept her grip on it, stroking, until Hawke's hand slipped under her tunic, his thumb sweeping under her smalls and into the slick between her legs. Isabela's hand stuttered on his cock as she about melted from his thumb on her button.

"Maker, you better fuck me right now, or -"

"Yeah -" Hawke gasped into her mouth. He kneed her legs open, pressing even closer as he hitched her up about his hips. Isabela's shoulders pressed into the boards behind her, her toes barely on the ground as Hawke used one thumb to hold her smalls to the side while his other hand guided his cock to her entrance.

He entered her slowly at first, the fat tip of his cock stretching her but good, and Isabela gasped and tried to fuck her hips down, but she didn't have the leverage. Her cunt throbbed, desperate for more. She grasped his shoulders, her fingers twisting, as he slowly pressed into her, stretching her wide, one hand sliding down her leg to hold her knee and give him a better angle.

His cock was thick and felt like sin when he was finally fully sheathed within her, and when Hawke began to move, fucking her against the wall, Isabela felt fireworks begin to build. The strong muscles of his shoulder tensed under her fingers, sweat formed on his brow where it was pressed against hers, both of them gasping too much to kiss as he fucked her. Isabela thrust back against him as much as she could in her position, reveling in the small bursts of pure pleasure that reverberated through her on each of his thrusts. She was wet and hot and deliciously spread open, as the pleasure sparked and built until it was a crescendo up her spine, to the top of her head, then bursting as her hips snapped of their own accord and sparks flooded through her.

Isabela cried out, eyes shut as she took her pleasure. Hawke pounded even more furiously into her as her inner walls clenched around him, tumbling after her with another deep groan as he rutted into her, pressing as close as he could as he spilled his seed.

"Maker," Hawke gasped against her cheek. Isabela turn her head to capture his lips in hers, kissing him, thanking him, for the good hard fuck.

Hawke grinned at her when the broke apart, easing from her, and helping her stand again. Isabela's legs shook a little but she was steady, her body sufficed with the feeling of good sex.

"Now that was a ride," Isabela told him. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to her narrow cot, and together they toppled into it. Hawke was pliant, an open, fucked-out grin on his face, as Isabela arranged him to her satisfaction and nestled into his warmth under the blanket.

"That was a good end to a hard day," Hawke said, eyes slitting open at her as his grin brightened. "I should come for a drink more often."

Isabela couldn't argue with that.


End file.
